Marre de faire le Zouave
by Blackunicorn39
Summary: OS. Yaoi. Un Heero immobile, un Duo audacieux et une déclaration...


Origine : Gundam Wings

Disclaimer : Les personnages principaux ne sont pas à moi, mais à leurs auteurs respectifs. Quand on voit la vie que je leur fait mener, c'est pas plus mal...

Genre : shonen-ai, PWP

Couples : 1x2, rating T par précaution

Remarque : Un tout petit OS sans prétention (et PWP : sans intrigue... moi qui hurlait mes grands dieux de ne jamais en faire...) qui m'est venu en lisant un Tintin... Où va se planquer l'inspiration des fois ^_^

* * *

_Marre de faire le zouave !_

.

Heero était assis bien droit sur une chaise, les mains posées sur les cuisses et il regardait droit devant lui, impassible. Face à lui, un Shinigami enragé pointait son pistolet droit entre les deux yeux du Japonais. Lentement, Duo défit la sécurité, produisant un clic sinistre puis, sans frémir ni hésiter, il tira. La détonation retentit dans toute la maison et un bruit de cavalcade se fit entendre dans le couloir. Quatre déboula dans la pièce, arrachant presque la porte de ses gonds dans sa précipitation.

- Duo ? Mais que...

En un coup d'œil, il embrassa la scène, Duo debout et pointant son arme encore fumante vers la tête de Heero, toujours assis sur sa chaise. Aucun impact de balle, ni sur le Japonais, ni sur le mur.

Avec un cri de rage, Duo balança son flingue sur le mur à côté de lui. Quatre fit prudemment un pas en arrière sans finir sa phrase et attendit des explications, puisque apparemment, il n'y avait pas d'urgence immédiate. Le natté se tourna vers son ami et désigna le japonais assis sur sa chaise d'un grand geste du bras.

- J'en ai marre ! J'ai tout essayé ! Je lui ai fait toutes les farces que je connais pour lui faire peur, ou juste pour le surprendre, je l'ai chatouillé, pincé, je lui ai chanté à tue-tête dans les oreilles, je lui ai même tiré dessus ! Et il reste là à me regarder, cet extrait d'emplâtre !

- Tu lui as vraiment tiré dessus ?

- Oui, avec une balle à blanc. Je pensais que si je tirais à côté de lui, ça n'aurait pas le même impact. Mais tu parles ! Autant essayer de percer la coque du Wing avec un coton tige !

Puis, il se rapprocha du Japonais, qui n'avait même pas cillé, et se pencha pour que leurs visages se retrouvent à moins d'un centimètre l'un de l'autre. Il planta ses yeux dans ceux vides de Heero et hurla :

- Tu ne pourrais pas au moins avoir peur, non ? Si tu crois que ça m'amuse, moi, de faire le zouave !

Quatre rejoignit son ami et lui posa une main apaisante sur le bras. L'Américain se releva et se tourna vers l'Arabe.

- Allons Duo. Tu devrais aller te reposer. Ça fait depuis ce matin que tu essayes de le sortir de cet état de catalepsie (1). Tu commences à fatiguer.

- Non, je ne vais pas abandonner maintenant. Le médecin a dit qu'il lui fallait une émotion forte, je vais finir par trouver !

- Comme tu veux. Mais une émotion forte, ce n'est pas obligatoirement de la peur. N'oublie pas qu'il est comme nous un pilote émérite et que peu de choses lui font peur. Essaie de te mettre à sa place, tu trouveras peut-être quelque chose de plus efficace.

Puis, sur ces mots, le petit blond repartit d'où il était venu, mais plus dignement, et referma la porte, laissant un Duo pensif et un Heero toujours aussi immobile. Qu'est-ce qui pourrait procurer une émotion forte à Duo ? Le châtain entreprit d'en faire la liste et de voir si c'était applicable à son ami.

La première émotion qui lui vint à l'esprit fut la peur. Mais ses récents essais montraient que ce n'était pas le plus indiqué. Comme Quatre l'avait fait remarquer, Heero n'avait peur de rien, pas même de sauter d'un immeuble sans parachute ou de se faire exploser avec son gundam. Évidemment qu'un simple _Jack in __the__ box_ ou toute autre farce et attrape ne sera pas suffisant pour le faire ne serait-ce que lever un sourcil dans son état normal, alors, ainsi... Duo ne comprenait pas pourquoi il n'y avait pas pensé tout seul. Il faut dire que dès qu'il s'agissait du Japonais, il n'était pas le plus objectif possible.

Il songea à la colère. Qu'est-ce qui faisait toujours sortir le japonais de ses gonds ? Duo ne l'avait jamais vu hurler de rage, ni crier, ni même juste hausser la voix. Habituellement, il se contentait de regarder avec mépris tout ce qui le dérangeait. Duo était le plus souvent la cible de ces regards glacés, car son bavardage ou ses grands gestes semblaient déranger bien plus le soldat parfait que les hurlements de colère de Wufei ou les rires de Quatre. Le châtain avait déjà essayé de l'embêter de cette manière, mais sans succès non plus.

Ensuite, le combat. Il procurait toujours au natté de grandes poussées d'adrénaline, mais, incapable de bouger, le japonais ne pourrait jamais se battre à mains nues. Quant à le mettre dans le cockpit du DeathScythe avec lui en plein milieu d'une bataille, c'était hors de question. Ces engins n'étaient pas conçus pour avoir un passager et sa présence amorphe risquait de gêner le pilote et de les mettre en danger tous les deux. En plus, comme il n'y avait pas d'autre siège, il ne saurait pas où le mettre. Quoiqu'il n'était pas contre l'asseoir sur ses propres genoux et le sangler avec lui.

Cette pensée parasite lui fit songer à une autre émotion forte, le désir, ainsi que dans son cas, l'amour. Car oui, Duo aimait et désirait le Japonais de toute son âme. Et soudain, une idée folle lui traversa l'esprit. Le natté jeta un œil autour de lui, histoire de vérifier qu'il était bien seul dans la pièce. Puis, pris d'une audace qu'il n'aurait jamais eu s'il n'avait pas été certain que le Japonais était désarmé (les médecins l'avaient entièrement déshabillé avant de lui enfiler une chemise d'hôpital), il s'installa à califourchon sur les cuisses du soldat parfaitement immobile et lui fit mettre les bras autour de sa taille.

Si Duo avait été dans le cas de Heero, cette simple position aurait suffit à le ranimer. Son cœur battait à cent à l'heure dans ses oreilles et sa bouche était sèche comme du carton. Avec précaution, il caressa le menton du Japonais, suivit lentement la ligne de la mâchoire et lui fit pivoter la tête de façon à l'avoir bien en face de lui. Et lentement, presque en retenant son souffle, il se pencha et posa ses lèvres sur celles tant convoitées de Heero.

Ce fut un baiser chaste, bien qu'appuyé. Duo avait essayé d'y mettre tout ses sentiments pour le Japonais, mais ce dernier ne réagit pas. Lentement, L'américain détacha ses lèvres de celles du premier pilote et plongea son regard dans les yeux toujours aussi ternes. Un ricanement d'auto-dérision lui échappa, mais il le contint bien vite, de peur de le voir se transformer en autre chose.

Duo ferma les yeux et posa son front dans le creux entre le cou et l'épaule de Heero. Il resta quelques instants sans bouger, avant de se morigéner à voix haute :

- Non mais franchement... À quoi est-ce que je pensais ?

Duo poussa un gros soupir, luttant pour respirer plus librement malgré l'énorme boule qui lui serrait la gorge. Il se mussa plus près encore du cou de Heero et, sans ouvrir les yeux, il continua :

- On est pas dans un conte de fée... Comme si un simple baiser pouvait te réveiller. Surtout venant de moi. Parce que, il ne faut pas se leurrer, tu ne m'aimes pas. Chaque fois que j'entre dans une pièce où tu te trouves, tu me fusilles du regard. Et pourtant, j'essaye de ne pas te gêner.

Dans la position où il se trouvait, Duo ne voyait pas le visage de son ami, et il manqua donc le battement de cils, le premier depuis que le Japonais avait ouvert les yeux en sortant du coma. Il ne vit pas non plus les suivants, pourtant nombreux et rapprochés, destinés à ré-humidifier les globes oculaires desséchés d'être restés à découvert pendant plusieurs heures. Non, Duo ne vit rien de tout cela et il poursuivit l'exposé de ses réflexions :

- Je ne sais pas si tu te souviens de cette mission où notre couverture nous avait obligé à rester dans un internat japonais. On avait partagé la même chambre pendant deux semaines. Je savais dès le départ que je t'énervais, et je voulais essayer d'en profiter pour améliorer les choses entre nous.

Heero avait enfin réussi à retrouver une vision claire, maintenant que ses yeux étaient revenus à leur humidité habituelle. Il prit soudain conscience de la position dans laquelle il se trouvait. Il ne comprenait pas comment il était arrivé dans cette salle, ni pourquoi Duo était ainsi blotti contre lui. Pourquoi avait-il parlé de le réveiller d'un baiser ? Était-il endormi ? Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi était-il assis ? Comme Duo ne semblait pas s'être rendu compte de son "réveil", il décida de ne pas bouger. Peut-être apprendrait-il plus de détails en écoutant l'Américain. Et, bien qu'il ne l'avouerait jamais même sous la torture, cette proximité avec le deuxième pilote lui plaisait énormément.

- J'ai été d'une discrétion presque complète, j'ai respecté tes ordres à la lettre, même si je n'étais pas toujours d'accord, et je n'ai pas dérogé à une seule des fichues règles de cette école de barges. J'ai même réussi à mettre une cravate tous les jours ! Mais tu es devenu de plus en plus froid et cassant, au point que j'ai pensé que tu me haïssais.

À ces mots, Heero tressaillit, mais, perdu dans ses propres tourments, le natté ne s'en rendit pas compte. Non, le Japonais ne haïssait pas Duo, au contraire. Mais ses sentiments étaient une faiblesse en ces temps de guerre et il essayait tant bien que mal de tenir l'Américain à distance de son cœur.

Il se souvenait très bien de la mission dont parlait Duo. Il aurait été ravi que l'Américain contrevienne à ce fichu règlement, car l'uniforme de l'école lui seyait à la perfection. Il avait eu de gros problèmes de concentration durant les heures de cours qu'ils devaient assurer pour leur couverture, car Duo avait été placé sur la rangée voisine à la sienne, mais une place plus près du tableau. Il voyait donc l'Américain de trois-quarts arrière dès qu'il levait les yeux. Il avait été plus que distrait par les courbes de son partenaire, surtout que le moindre mouvement de la lourde natte de cheveux châtains attirait de nouveau l'attention du Japonais sur elle et sur le postérieur de son propriétaire. Heureusement pour lui, ils n'étaient pas restés suffisamment longtemps pour avoir à passer des examens, car il les aurait lamentablement ratés.

Totalement ignorant des pensées agitant le premier pilote, Duo continuait à parler tout seul, son souffle caressant doucement le cou du Japonais à chacune de ses paroles :

- Ensuite, on ne s'est pas vu pendant plusieurs semaines, et lorsqu'on s'est retrouvés sur une nouvelle mission commune, tu avais l'air plus amical. C'était pas encore la grande complicité, mais au moins tu ne me regardais plus avec cet air limite méprisant que tu avais à la fin de notre mission dans cet internat. J'en ai déduit que tu devais avoir une sorte de niveau de saturation à ma présence.

Pas tout à fait, mais l'Américain n'était pas tombé loin. Heero n'avait qu'une certaine résistance aux sentiments et au désir qu'il ressentait pour Duo. Il ne connaissait pas d'autre solution que se montrer froid avec l'Américain pour contrer ses désirs secrets. Lorsqu'il se conduisait comme un rustre, Duo l'évitait et Heero pouvait se concentrer sur sa mission. Il ne pouvait pas verrouiller son cœur en continu, malgré ce que le docteur J lui avait enseigné. Soudain, le châtain soupira fortement et Heero sentit tomber une goutte d'eau dans son cou. La voix cassée du natté l'informa qu'il venait juste de laisser échapper une larme.

- Et pourtant, je t'aime moi. Depuis notre première rencontre... Mes sentiments n'ont fait que se renforcer avec le temps. Mais tu me hais. Et chaque geste hostile de ta part, chaque regard glacé, chaque "Baka !" a été comme un coup de poignard en plein cœur. Maintenant, j'ai compris. Je vais aller chercher Réléna, sûrement qu'elle, elle te ramènera. Tu n'as pas réagi à mon baiser, ni à ma présence, alors je n'ai plus qu'à m'en aller, et t'oublier.

Les paroles de Duo tombèrent comme une pierre dans la poitrine de Heero. Non, il ne voulait pas voir Réléna, et il ne voulait surtout pas que Duo l'oublie, surtout pas après cet aveu. Et, alors que le natté amorçait un mouvement pour se lever, Heero comprit. Il comprit qu'il avait échoué, malgré toutes les mises en garde du docteur J. Il avait échoué à se maintenir fermé aux sentiments. Duo avait percé sa carapace et avait dérobé son cœur.

Alors, avant que l'Américain n'ait eu le temps de se relever et malgré sa conscience qui lui hurlait que c'était une mauvaise idée, Heero referma ses bras autour de la taille fine de son coéquipier, le serra contre lui et enfoui son visage dans le creux de son cou. Duo se figea, le dos droit et raide comme une planche de bois, étonné d'obtenir enfin une réaction du premier pilote, et surtout complètement choqué par celle-ci. Malgré l'arrêt du mouvement du natté, Heero ne desserra pas son étreinte et souffla, de la voix rauque et rocailleuse de qui n'a pas parlé depuis un moment :

- Je ne veux pas.

Des dizaines de pensées se bousculèrent dans la tête du châtain, depuis un anxieux _Il va me tuer !_ à un triomphant _Je l'ai réveillé !_ avant de se fixer sur un plus prosaïque _Oh __my __God__ !_, adapté à tous les dénouements possibles de la situation.

Comme Duo ne réagissait pas, Heero raffermit sa prise, au point de lui faire mal aux côtes, et répéta un peu plus fort :

- Je ne veux pas.

Duo déglutit avec difficulté pour passer outre la boule qui s'était formée dans sa gorge alors qu'un fol espoir d'amour réciproque menaçait de le submerger et demanda doucement, comme inquiet à l'idée d'obtenir une réponse :

- Qu'est-ce que tu ne veux pas ?

- Je ne veux pas voir Réléna.

La douleur causée par la réponse du Japonais fut telle que Duo eut l'impression de sentir son cœur se briser entre ses côtes et d'entendre les morceaux tomber sur son estomac. Mais à quoi pensait-il ? Comme si Heero pouvait l'aimer... C'était juste la mention du nom de la jeune fille qui l'avait réveillé. Mais Heero n'avait pas fini, et il reprit, un peu plus fort :

- Je ne veux pas que tu t'en ailles.

La respiration de Duo fut littéralement coupée par cette déclaration et son cœur, soudainement réparé, fit un tel saut périlleux dans sa poitrine qu'il craignit d'avoir fait un nœud marin avec son aorte et sa veine cave supérieure. Et le grand huit émotionnel n'était pas fini, car Heero continua :

- Je ne veux pas que tu m'oublies.

Les lèvres du Japonais étaient tout contre la nuque de Duo, son souffle caressait doucement une petite zone de peau sous l'oreille qui se révélait très sensible et cela provoquait de longs frissons incontrôlés le long de l'épine dorsale du natté. Le châtain prit une grande inspiration pour tenter de calmer un peu son rythme cardiaque erratique, puis il souffla, comme pour ne pas rompre un charme :

- Pourquoi ?

- Je ne te hais pas.

Abasourdi par cette phrase, Duo se rendit alors compte que ce n'était pas le nom de la princesse qui avait réveillé le premier pilote. Soudain terrifié par ce qu'il avait pu entendre, c'est avec une voix étranglée qu'il demanda :

- Tu es réveillé depuis longtemps ?

- Hn.

Cette réponse n'avançait pas le pauvre natté, mais avant qu'il ne puisse demander des précisions, Heero reprit :

- Que s'est-il passé ? Je me souviens d'une bataille qui a endommagé les moteurs du Wing, et d'un atterrissage forcé, puis le noir total. Et puis je me retrouve ici, avec toi sur mes genoux qui parle de me réveiller d'un baiser.

Et là, Duo paniqua réellement. Heero avait entendu toute sa confession. Maintenant, c'était sûr, il allait le tuer lentement et dans d'atroces souffrances, malgré son affirmation précédente qu'il ne le haïssait pas. Refusant de s'attarder sur cette perspective effrayante, le châtain choisit de répondre à la question du brun, dans l'espoir de gagner un sursis :

- On t'a retrouvé évanoui dans le cockpit, ton harnais avait lâché et tu avais une hémorragie interne et une commotion cérébrale. Tu as passé trois semaines dans le coma, et quand enfin tu as ouvert les yeux ce matin, tu ne réagissais à aucun stimulus. On aurait dit un mannequin pour le dessin, tu restais dans la position dans laquelle on te mettait. Les médecins ont dit que c'était une réaction de ton esprit au traumatisme que tu avais subi, et qu'il te fallait une émotion forte pour te faire sortir de cette catalepsie. J'ai essayé de te faire peur de pleins de façons différentes avant de...

Duo se tut brusquement, se maudissant intérieurement pour en avoir trop dit. Heero se redressa et planta ses yeux dans ceux de l'Américain avant de compléter la phrase :

- M'embrasser ?

Duo ne dit rien, mais la coloration rouge vif de ses joues répondit à sa place. Et soudain, Heero se souvint d'une sensation de douceur et de chaleur qui l'avaient comblé un instant. C'est la perte de cette sensation qui l'avait forcé à sortir du néant dans lequel il était. Le Japonais eut un sourire très doux et déclara :

- Ça a fonctionné on dirait. Mais je n'en ai pas vraiment profité.

Duo ne savait plus par quoi il était le plus choqué : être encore en vie après que Heero sache qu'il l'avait embrassé, l'expression affichée par le Japonais ou le sous-entendu dans ses propos. Il venait vraiment de lui suggérer de recommencer ?

Comme pour confirmer cette dernière pensée, Heero s'approcha et posa ses lèvres sur celles de Duo, tout doucement. Le natté ne se fit pas prier pour répondre au baiser, les explications et clarifications pourront attendre quelques instants. Autant profiter à fond du moment présent. Mais lorsque le Japonais entrouvrit les lèvres pour approfondir l'échange, Duo s'écarta. Il planta ses yeux dans ceux de son vis-à-vis, et demanda, le visage grave :

- À quoi tu joues ?

- Je ne joue pas.

Cette réponse ne suffit pas à Duo, et Heero le comprit en voyant son camarade croiser les bras sur sa poitrine. Le châtain avait été franc avec ses sentiments, le moins qu'il puisse faire, c'était d'être franc à son tour. Dans son esprit, la voix d'Odin retentit à nouveau, l'incitant à suivre ce que lui dictait son cœur. Le Japonais prit une profonde inspiration et développa :

- Je ne sais pas faire face à mes sentiments. La seule façon que je connaisse, c'est de les tenir à distance. J m'a toujours dit qu'un soldat ne devait pas avoir d'attaches, et longtemps, je l'ai cru.

Le châtain ne pipait mot, attendant avec attention les explications du Japonais. Puis, Duo cru voir les joues de son ami virer légèrement au rose, mais Heero baissa rapidement la tête et ses mèches rebelles cachèrent la majeure partie de son visage de l'examen attentif dont il était l'objet. Et comme si cette nouvelle position lui permettait de parler plus librement, le brun se mit à exposer certaines pensées qu'il n'aurait jamais cru avoir le courage de partager :

- Tu sais, lorsque j'ai appuyé sur ce bouton d'auto-destruction, j'avais la ferme intention de mourir. J'avais échoué lamentablement dans ma mission, et rien ne me retenait, rien ne me donnait l'envie de chercher une autre solution.

La gorge de Duo s'était serrée en entendant cet aveu. Il se doutait que le japonais avait des côtes suicidaires, mais il s'était voilé la face jusqu'à présent, refusant d'y penser trop fort de crainte que son opinion ne soit vérifiée. Néanmoins, il resta muet, de peur de briser le charme qui rendait le Japonais aussi disert.

- Mais c'était avant d'apprendre à te connaître. Au départ, je me demandais comment tu avais pu devenir pilote de gundam, mais j'ai depuis appris à reconnaître tes qualités et ta force. Tu as plus que mérité ton statut de pilote, même plus que moi. Tu m'as appris à ne plus renoncer, et que mourir n'apporterait rien à notre cause.

C'était le tour des joues de Duo de changer de couleur. Il commençait même à se demander si le coup sur la tête que Heero avait pris n'avait pas eu des graves répercussions pour qu'il se mette tout d'un coup à lui sortir de tels compliments.

- Et surtout, tu as réussi à trouver mon cœur et mon âme qui étaient enfermés je ne sais où, tu les as dépoussiérés et réparés avant de me les remettre de force dans la poitrine.

Heero releva les yeux et les plongea dans ceux de son compagnon, et il assena, le visage débarrassé de son masque froid pour la première fois depuis que Duo le connaissait :

- Je t'aime Duo.

Un sourire tendre fleurit sur les lèvres du châtain et il se pencha légèrement, s'arrêta à un cheveu des lèvres du Japonais et chuchota :

- Je t'aime aussi.

Et ils comblèrent l'espace restant d'un même mouvement pour s'abîmer dans un baiser passionné.

.

La sonnerie du téléphone sortit Quatre de son examen des plans de sa prochaine cible. Il prit le combiné de la ligne sécurisée, décrocha, mais ne dit rien jusqu'à ce que son correspondant lui annonce les chiffres codés lui confirmant son identité. C'était le médecin de Heero qui voulait savoir où en était son patient.

- Attendez docteur, je vais voir.

Il se leva, quitta le bureau et traversa le couloir pour demander à Duo s'il y avait du nouveau. Il ouvrit la porte et faillit laisser tomber le téléphone devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui. Il referma précipitamment la porte, rouge comme une tomate des orteils à la racine des cheveux.

Il prit une profonde respiration pour se calmer et reprit la parole dans le combiné :

- Il est réveillé.

- Bien, vous pouvez me le passer ?

Quatre cru qu'il allait s'étouffer de gène et, tout en luttant pour effacer de son esprit les images des mains de Heero parcourant le dos dénudé du châtain à demi dénatté qui le chevauchait, il répondit d'une voix un peu étranglée :

- Il est... occupé. Il rappellera.

Et il raccrocha au nez du pauvre médecin qui se demandait à quoi pouvait bien être occupé un patient sortant tout juste d'un coma de trois semaines et d'une demi-journée de catalepsie.

De son côté, Quatre fuit sans demander son reste et se retira dans son bureau. Il était très content que les sentiments de son meilleur ami aient trouvés un écho chez le Japonais, mais il aurait apprécié que Duo ait songé à fermer la porte à clé avant de laisser libre court à sa passion. Promis, dès que les deux pilotes ressortiront de cette pièce, il leur offrira une cravate (2).

.

The End

* * *

(1) La catalepsie décrit la suspension complète du mouvement volontaire des muscles dans la position où ils se trouvent positionnés. L'attitude qui s'en dégage est celle d'une statue ou d'un mime conservant une position figée en pleine action.  
_(Source : Wikipédia)_

(2) Voir l'épisode 5 de la saison 1 de _The Big Bang Theory_ pour l'explication de la symbolique de la cravate sur la poignée de porte ^_^

.

Notes de l'auteur :

Alors ? Vous avez trouvé quel album, voire quelle scène m'a inspirée ce... truc ? Je suis curieuse de savoir s'il y a des tintinophiles dans mes lecteurs ! Et même si vous ne trouvez pas mais que ça vous a plu (ou pas, je ne suis pas contre les critiques constructives), laissez-moi quand même un petit mot, ça me fera très plaisir ^_^


End file.
